Good For Once
by procol harum
Summary: Doug McQuaid was pretty damn protective of his younger brother.


**Title: **Good for Once

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson as the McQuaid Brothers, some creepy teacher, a doctor dude

**Rating:** T

**Warning: **violence, language

**Summary:** Doug McQuaid was pretty damn protective of his younger brother.

**A/N: **While, I'm not entirely sure what this is. That line(the summary) just went through my mind so this was created. Take a guess at why the teacher wanted Tom alone. And that's the end, officially, so yeah. No more.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

The man standing before Doug only smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Tom sat against the wall behind him, half-conscious and hurt pretty badly.

"Why should I tell you?" the man replied harshly. "I mean, you can easily see what I did if you actually went and helped him."

"Not until you're in cuffs," Doug replied bitterly. He had none on him, and neither did Tom. They were under as the McQuaids and since they had not expected to see their suspect in school that day, they had brought no guns or badges or cuffs to fourth period. They also hadn't expected for Tom to be told to stay after class, but then again, they hadn't expected anything that had happened that day.

--

"Mr. McQuaid," the teacher called out as his students exited the classroom, looking for the familiar teenager in the crowd of students.

"Yeah, teach?" Doug had spoken up, heading towards the teacher's desk with his brother in tow, looking displeased in having to stay.

"Not you, Doug," the teacher replied. "Just Tommy."

Tom glared as the teacher spoke his name, pushing his way in front of Doug as the older McQuaid muttered, "Don't call him that."

"Wait outside, Douglas," the teacher ordered sharply. "I need to speak to your brother. Alone."

Doug didn't like the way he was being told to leave – he was a McQuaid, after all, and nobody told him what to do.

"Doug," the teacher started, voice on edge. "I asked you to leave. Now unless you would like to go back to your desk and sit there for another hour, I suggest you do as you were told."

"I ain't leavin' without Tommy," Doug replied, voice firm. "Now tell him what you need to so we can go."

"Two hours, Douglas," the teacher answered calmly. "Today and everyday for the rest of the week if you do not leave."

Doug made to argue but Tom pushed him lightly towards the door. "Just go, Doug. I can handle this. Unless you really wanna stay that bad." Tom smirked at his brother, snapping the gum that he was chewing in an annoying fashion meant for his Tommy McQuaid cover. "And trust me," he added. "If you stay, you're gonna be walking home because there's no way I'm gonna wait two hours for you."

Doug glowered at Tom, annoyed, but turned and left, knowing full-well that Tom would ditch him. That, and he really didn't want those 'detentions'.

Doug had been waiting outside of room 234 for twenty minutes when he heard the first yell. Two more and he was bursting into the classroom, not entirely sure of what he was going to find.

Tom was lying on the floor underneath the chalkboard, breath coming in harsh gasps and blood trickling from a split lip and a cut on his temple. He had turned his attention towards the teacher, then, ready to do whatever he had to defend Tommy.

Because Doug McQuaid was pretty damn protective of his younger brother.

Doug moved towards the teacher quickly, anger gaining control as his pace quickened.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

--

At the hospital Doug refused to leave Tom's side, yelling at the doctor when he refused Doug admittance into Tom's room.

"Family only," the doctor told Doug in a voice as dull as the white walls and white uniforms.

"I am family!" Doug yelled. Because at that moment Doug was still a McQuaid, which made Tom a McQuaid as well.

"You are?" the doctor questioned, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yeah, he's my brother," Doug replied calmly. "He's Tommy McQuaid, and I'm Doug McQuaid."

"McQuaid?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah," Doug responded slowly. "Why, what's wrong?"

"We've had quite a few patients in here claiming their injuries had been caused by a pair of brothers named McQuaid. But I don't suppose you and Tommy are them?"

Doug laughed nervously, glancing at the floor. "We could be," he mumbled. "Look, can I just go see him? He doesn't like hospitals that much."

"Very well," the doctor replied. "As long as you promise to lessen my staff's workload."

Doug looked confused for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "Right, yeah, whatever," he agreed, doubting his promise would be kept. But whatever got him in to see Tom...

"Right this way," the doctor replied, heading off down the hall. Doug followed, surprised that being a McQuaid had actually done something good instead of bad for once.


End file.
